All At Once
by MidnightMemory
Summary: When River meets Clara she is caused to have to look back at parts of her life but can she keep all her secrets or will she open up to Clara? And when a mysterious phone call calls into question her faith in the Doctor can she save the man on the phone or is it all a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is a short fan fiction about River and the Doctor (11) I would really love some reviews and I am open to criticism **** I might post a couple more chapters though.**

He woke to brilliant sunshine steaming through the window, sitting up he looked over to the other side of the bed and smiled. She was led asleep on her front, her bare shoulder glowing in the sun, the white sheet had fallen so it only covered from her waist down. Her curly blond hair cascaded like a waterfall around her pillow and back just covering her body. Her soft honey coloured skin turned golden in the morning light. He sat watching how the shadows looked in the curve of her back and how cute her dimples were. Her bright blue eyes fluttered open. He blushed at being caught staring at her.

"Morning sweetie." She yawned, stretched like a cat and looked at him.

"What are you blushing at?" she asked as she sat up her hair barely covering her naked body. He went even darker.

"Oh Sweetie," she smirked. "Do you find this distracting?" She said flicking her hair back and moving closer.

She knelt on the bed with him sat beside her. Leaning forward she kissed his neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to his mouth. He turned his head and kissed her softly then pulled away and jumped to his feet.

"Let's go!" he said but avoided looking at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Someday he would stop being an awkward teenager and act his age. She got up slowly and started to rummage around the hotel room for her wash bag but it was nowhere to be seen. Frustrated she went to the bathroom and found it on the sink the Doctor must have put it there. She showered slowly enjoying the sensation of having hot water again. It had been weeks since she had had a hot shower Stormcage wasn't keen on allowing the luxury of hot water to prisoners.

"River." The Doctor whined. "Hurry up!" She sighed and shut the water off. Grabbing a towel she dried and walked out.

"Finally!" she looked at his watch. She had been in there less than ten minutes.

"Where are we going today?" she asked so she knew what to wear.

"Umm how about Victorian England?" he said through the door.

"Yeah that sound great!" she said and went to get dressed.

He twirled her round dancing in the deserted Victorian street. One hand on her waist the other in her hand. Suddenly a big fat raindrop fell on her nose as they laughed others started to descend from the sky leaving diamonds in their hair and trails down their smiling faces.

They ran quickly back to the TARDIS. By the time they arrived they were soaked his hair mostly flattened but still with a hint of a quiff. He gently pushed her against the doors of the police box. She smelt of perfume, summer rain and a bit of his aftershave. He leaned in and kissed her. Her lips tasted of vanilla lip balm. She deepened the kiss and he pressed his body to hers. All of a sudden the doors opened and they fell in a heap on the floor. For a long moment he looked into her eyes and saw all the love he felt for her reflected back at him. Then she reached up and reclaimed his lips he buried his hands in her hair and kissed her softly. It was a sweet rather than passionate kiss. All his thoughts were on her, her hair, her skin, her lips, her…

"Oh sorry" said and embarrassed voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews this is the second chapter and I know I said short but I think I might make this a longer fanfic than I originally intended because I seem to have some ideas for it. Also sorry for the wait. Thanks for those of you take time to read this. I would really like some reviews. Please take the time it makes it easier to write. I am also happy to read any of your work if you would message me a link to it. **

**I am going to a primary school to do a speech on bullying and if anyone has anything they would like to say about that subject I am very interested in hearing your opinion. I will be posting a story about bullying and I may go into details of River's past in which I believe she would have been bullied. X **

**DISCLAIMER I forgot to put this on the last one but obviously I don't own any of the characters or Doctor Who.**

Going bright red the Doctor pulled away from River quickly unsure what to do.

"Professor River Song also known as the Doctors wife." She said coolly.

"Um Clara this is River, River this is Clara she's my companion." He said shuffling his feet nervously.

"Oh well how do you do?" said River in a much more friendly tone. Clara didn't speak she was stood staring at River in absolute shock. The Doctor has a _wife _she thought.

"Hi." Clara said when she had regained her ability to talk.

"Doctor a word if you don't mind." Clara said calmly.

"Uh yeah sure" he said with guilty written all over his face. "Help." he mouthed to River who smirked and walked away in the direction of the kitchen.

"Doctor you didn't tell me you had a wife!"

"Um."

When were you going to tell me you were married?" she snapped.

In the kitchen River lost most of her self-control, he didn't love her and that was why he had lied to Clara. Deep down she knew she was being ridiculous but it was a constant fear and she couldn't forget it. She could hear Clara yelling at him what and absolute idiot he was. And although she didn't really know Clara she could tell they were going to get on well. She sighed and started making a cup of coffee, a few moments later Clara came through the door.

"I'm really sorry River I had no idea he was married." This caught her attention.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked in surprise. Clara blushed.

"I um. I kissed him." She said ashamed but to her surprise River only laughed.

"Its fine you aren't the first and you won't be the last to fall for that idiot that I call my husband. I once had to wrestle him off a handsome time agent. I say it was funny but the Doctor disagrees poor Jack." River said smiling.

"You've lost me a bit. Time Agent? Jack?" Clara asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness or the leader of the Innuendo Squad as he called himself at Uni, is a time agent or at least he claims to be and he is a friend of the Doctors and my best friend from Uni." She explained. Clara laughed and went over to the oven. Sighing she brought out a burnt soufflé.

"The TARDIS hates me, she mixes up the rooms and burns whatever I put in the oven and what annoys me the most is I can feel her laughing at me." River laughed and when Clara looked upset she said. "I'm really sorry it's just I can understand the TARDIS and she's jealous," she said to Clara. To the TARDIS. "Be nice you horrible thing!" the TARDIS hummed happy that River was back.

"So where did the Doctor go?" River asked.

"Probably sulking under the console room." Clara said smirking. Sighing River got up and made another cup of coffee this time for the Doctor.

"You want one?" She asked Clara.

"Yeah sure I take it however anyone makes it." When it was done River wandered back into the console room and heard him muttering about how unfair women were and how they were ganging up on him. She smiled and went on down.

"Cup of coffee sweetie?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry this has taken so long to post I've started school again and have been busy I will try to keep this up to date. Also any Sherlock fans I have a Sherlock fanfic as well. Um you know just in case you happen to be interested. Thank you for those of you who have reviewed or followed me I appreciate it. And I'm thinking of bringing Jack in but I'm not sure. Please send me your views. **** and here are some of the songs I like to listen to while writing. watch?v=F31w0y8d9uk**

** watch?v=Iyq2A10LToY**

** watch?v=xs1hk_o_SuY**

**I also love A River Flows In You by Yiruma.**

**DISCLAIMER I sadly don't own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor looked up in surprise, River _never_ let him have coffee. He took the cup and sniffed it suspiciously as she smiled sweetly. Almost too sweetly for his liking.

"Oh for heaven's sake I haven't poisoned it!" she said after a moment of him looking at it. He took a tentative sip under her gaze.

"Why didn't you tell her about me?" she said softly as he drank. He looked up in surprise he didn't think River would have minded too much but she seemed genuinely hurt.

"Because I didn't think you two would ever meet." He said before realising that it had been the wrong thing to say. Her eyes turned cold and she turned without a word and swept from the room without a backwards glance. He groaned internally as he understood how bad what he had said must have sounded.

River sat in her bedroom and thought back to when the Doctor had come to her rescue when she was in collage just before she met Jack. At collage she had not been well like or liked at all really. People hated her because she was smarter than they were.

XOXO

A cold laugh had washed over her skin and she had to stop herself from slapping the other girl round the face. Her hand had inched towards her pocket where she kept her gun. The sharp sound of a slap echoed down the mostly empty corridor. River stood there in shock. No one hit her and got away with it! Fury ran like ice through her veins and in one smooth, practised move the other girl was down on the floor with a dislocated shoulder. River bent down and hissed in her ear "If you _ever_ touch me again I will snap your neck." River stepped over her and walked towards her class as the corridor began to fill. She began to feel the usual glares as she walked.

"Stupid bitch get out my way!" someone snarled as walked into them.

_I wish my impossible man would come back _she thought sadly.

She later sat alone in her room and slowly her thoughts turned more and more towards the Doctor. If he would just let her know he was thinking of her it would be alright. But the truth was that she hadn't heard from him in 2 years and even her parents had gone quiet.

It felt strange to be so hated where she had come form she had been practically worshipped, she had been the chosen one. Now she hadn't had a friendly conversation since her parents were last there. She stood up and looked in the mirror. Short curly blond hair, blue eyes, clear skin. She imagined the Doctor stood behind her. In her mind she saw his brown hair and eyes that stupid bowtie and the most ridicules form of head wear ever thought up. A fez. Blinking hard she walked over to her bed and began to rummage through the bedside table's drawers. Eventually she found the dark blue diary she was looking for. She opened it slowly unsure if this would make her feel better or worse. She quickly made up her mind and flipped to the picture of _her_ Doctor, a tear ran slowly down her cheek and she cried quietly to herself.

"Hello Trouble." Said a voice from over by the window. She whipped round and stared in shock at the man stood there.

"Hello Sweetie." She said trying to remain in control of her emotions. He opened his arms and she ran to them. He enveloped her in a warm hug before reaching down to kiss her softly. When he raised his head and she looked into his eyes she remembered how angry she was. Pulling sharply away from him she stalked to the other side of the room.

"Where have you been? Anything could have happened! You left me!" she spat lobbing the closest object she could find at his head which luckily for him was a jumper. Ducking out of the way of the other things that came flying at his head he tried to interrupt but ended up catching a snow globe before it hit the wall.

"Didn't I give you this?" he said ducking as she chucked a shower cap at him.

"You left me for 2 years and six months! I thought you were dead I thought you were never coming back! I thought you hated me for what I did!" she screamed and at that he walked over and pulled her back into his arms sobbing.

"You left me when I needed you most." She said quietly. He tilted her head up so she was looking him in the eye.

"I will never again just leave you, I will always come back and I could never hate you because you, River are always and completely forgiven." He said softly then kissed her on the head. She closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of the TARDIS, of home.

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi sorry this has taken a while to write, I've been super busy at school. I'm always looking for new stories to read so please send me the names of your fanfics I read every review and I look at who has followed me and things like that I am super grateful to the 1818 people who have taken the time to read this. Thank you. Also is anyone else SUPER excited to see The Imitation Game? Oh and in case anyone wonders this is still set in River's memories. This might not all make sense but it will. I have just updated this chapter to say that reading the last scene is much better if you listen to "safe and sound" by Taylor Swift._

_**DISCLAIMER I don't own doctor who or the characters.**_

The next morning she woke to the smell of burning pancakes, smiling she got up and took the short trip to the bathroom which was closer than normal courtesy of the TARDIS, she loved to move things around. She looked in the mirror and sighed, it would take forever to fix her hair. She bent down and opened the small cupboard that was just under the sink but her stuff wasn't in there rolling her eyes at the Doctors efforts at tidying she searched every cupboard only to find her wash bag on the highest shelf just out of her reach. She stood looking up at it for a moment of disbelief at her situation she could single headedly make a darlek beg for mercy and yet she could not think of a single way of getting that damned wash bag of that damned shelf. She considered getting the Doctor but that almost felt like she was losing and she couldn't bare to listen to the short jokes from him. There was only one thing to do. She reached and jumped at the same time and caught the edge of the shelf, pulling herself up with one arm she snatched the bag with the other.

When she was finished in the bathroom she walked out in a towel to the main wardrobe. Selecting a pair of pyjama shorts and a big jumper she French plaited her hair and went to see which kitchen machine the Doctor was assaulting only to find he wasn't in there but he had left a pile of pancakes on the table. Smiling she put them in the microwave and as she binned some random rubbish she caught sight of about fifty burnt pancakes and a packet of microwave pancakes. Laughing she grabbed them from the microwave before they burnt and hunted down some sugar and lemon. She sat at the small wooded table and decided that she would ask him the question that had been pressing on her mind for some time now. _Why_ had he left her alone in the hospital with nothing but a letter?

But when he bounced in she found that for some reason she just couldn't. She couldn't spoil his good mood. Then she looked closer.

"What, in the name of anything that is holy, is _that_?" she asked half shocked, half amused.

"I wear a pirate hat now, pirates are cool!" he said enthusiastically.

"Actually me and Amy ran into pirates once…"as he rambled on she continued to stare at him in horrified shock as she gradually realised he was planning on wearing it _out_. She finished eating the pancakes and stood up to kiss him as he bent down she snatched the hat. He made to grab it but she danced out the way.

"Hey! Give that back!" he called sulkily.

"What will you give me for it?" she grinned as she ducked under his arm.

"Absolutely nothing!"

"Guess you don't really want it then!" and she ran. She could hear him running behind her. He chased her through the TARDIS for nearly an hour. Finally giving up he went back to the kitchen to see a Stetson on the table with a sticky note with a kiss print on it. He stuck it on his head and walked in the direction of the library. She was sat with her legs curled beneath her as she reread Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban she was so engrossed that she didn't notice him. Her reading glasses were sliding down her face and as she idly pushed them back she caught sight of him and smiled.

"Caught up then?"

XOXO

Blinking River was sat in her bedroom on her bed she glanced at the clock, she'd been there four hours and her head hurt from not having drank anything. But as she stood to leaves she realised that she still didn't really feel like talking to him, she knew who she wanted to talk to but she wasn't here.

XOXO

This was it. It was all over. The end. All those years of waiting, and of watching. Of listening and hoping and praying. All those years of waiting. The girl who waited. What a fitting name for me. I waited for someone to fix the crack in my wall. Or at least that's what I believed I was waiting for, really I was waiting for someone to come and fix my _life_. Then I waited for him to come back and come back again and again and again. Even as I finally said goodbye, I never really thought it was the end. Every Christmas I set a place for the lost piece of my heart. But that's the sad thing about lost things. Sometimes you never find them.

From somewhere within the village I heard the bells toll. Merry Christmas Doctor.

As I closed my eyes for the last time I saw picture in my mind, it was simple, it was one of the Christmases River, The Doctor, Rory and I spent together and we were on the TARDIS in Christmas hats. We were a smiling family. Family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten. And God does the Doctor know that's true, he has a photo album and for those that he can he gets a picture each year and on the day before they die he leaves it for them. He asked me to go with him once. He said he couldn't face it alone. Her name was Donna and he said his final gift would be that she would remember everything. That was the first time I saw him cry.

I felt my heart flutter and I knew I was dying and for a moment I was sad. I never saw my album. But perhaps it is better this way, I have the memories and for me that's enough. I thought back through my life and decided that I was content because I had known the Doctor, had a daughter and most of all I had had Rory. The Centurion.

My eyes still closed I felt my mind start to go blank. White. Everything was white, but through the whiteness there was sound, the most beautiful sound in all the universe. That sound brings hope wherever it goes and to all who hear it. No matter how lost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Sorry that I take forever to upload but I'm lazy **** hope you enjoy the new chapter as always please review I read them all and reply if I can! X**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Doctor Who or its characters.**

There was a soft knock on the door and she looked up in surprise the Doctor was rarely brave enough to talk to her before she was ready but when she called at him to come in it was Clara instead.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. River looked at her, considering, it had been a long time since she had opened up to anyone let alone someone she barely knew.

"I'm fine." She replied but really she was falling apart and there was nothing she could do to hide it anymore. Clara sat on the bed and waited patiently.

"When I first regenerated into this body I gave up my remaining regenerations to save the Doctor it was very draining and I fell unconscious for a while. When I woke up I thought, the man I had saved and the people I had just told were my parents, I thought they would be waiting but they weren't they were gone. All that was left of them to prove they weren't a dream was a diary and a letter." Standing and crossing the room to a small table she picked up the blue diary and then lead back on the bed. Finding the right page she began to read the letter.

"My Dearest River,

First of all I would like to say I'm sorry. Truly I am. I will explain more on why I'm sorry later. Secondly I would like to say that you will notice something different about yourself and that is that you are younger or to be specific you're 19. This is so you can go to university and get a job because (and this is why I'm sorry) you won't see me or your mother and father for a long time. We can't be here as you read this because and this is very very important from this moment on our timelines are moving backwards. Almost every time you see me I will know you less and you will know me more. You have a diary and in this you need to record every time we meet and give it a name that is easy to remember but will not give away any spoilers for the future. We are doing this so that our knowledge of you from later on in your life does not influence you in other words so that you can be your own person.

See you hopefully soon.

With profound love

The Doctor.

He left me in a strange hospital on a strange planet with nothing more than the merest glimpse of a future that I would have to wait years for. The first thing I did was get a small paying job and sort a life out for myself with the money he gave me. It was a miserable two years. Then I got a place at a university. The Lunar University. I was lonely, people didn't like me. Then I met Jack he tried to pick me up in a bar and we had an arm wrestle." River glanced up at Clara and gave a small smile. "He was cute but he wasn't my type. "

"I think we all know who your type was!" she laughed and River had to smile.

"I guess so but at that time I was pretty mad at him and Jack was so different from him." For a moment she allowed herself to think back and reflect on the memories that she tried to avoid. She had seen Jack a few times around campus and he had quite a reputation. She had been surprised to say the least when he had invited her out for a drink…

**Reviews? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Hope you like the new chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own doctor who or any of the characters.**

Icy blasts of wind whipped her hair into a frenzy as she walked to the lecture theatre that would be her safe haven. The lecture theatre was smaller than most even though The Luna University was one of the best that Earth's Moon had to offer. It still surprised her sometimes how much her life had changed in the last two years. Sometimes when she looked in the mirror she was shocked to see someone other than Mels staring back at her. Her new body still had curly hair but instead of black it was blonde and softer curls than she had had previously. Her eyes were blue not brown and her skin was tanned but not black. She _felt_ different too, there was no longer an over whelming sense of something that had to be done.

But still. She missed them.

"Hey!" A shout from a little further down the street brought her back to her senses. She turned slowly unwilling to talk, she was not in the mood for the bitchy comments that she was sure were waiting for her from one of the Slut Patrol. She quirked a brow and asked as nicely as she could.

"Yes?" To her surprise it was not the Slut Patrol and one of their many boyfriends. It was a young man with brown hair wearing a belt and braces _does he have trouble keeping his pants on or something? _She thought smirking as she realised who she was looking at. And in his hand was a small dark brown leather purse that looked strangely like hers.

"You dropped this," he said catching up to her in a few large strides.

"Thanks." She said smiling as she took it from him. _First good thing that's happened all morning_, she thought dryly.

"That's alright, I'm Jack by the way." He said grinning somehow making the statement sound flirty and like an innuendo.

"River," she said watching as his eyes lit up with recognition.

"Ah the history girl that everyone's raving about!" He said then with a flirty smile. "I can see why." She groaned.

"Yeah well, being good at history hasn't done much for me in the friend area." She snapped and started walking away.

"Thanks for the purse." Said and almost ran away from him. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, she was getting pretty fed up of people talking about her and not in a good way.

By the time she got to the lecture she was late and as she walked in everyone turned to glare at her. The lecturer however smiled and nodded at her. She took a seat and pulled out a note book and pencil case but for the first time ever she left the lecture without a single word written in the book. Leaving quickly she didn't notice two men detatch themselves from the hoard of students and make their way towards her.

She walked swiftly down the alleyway that was a short cut home but she felt uncomfortable as though she was being watched or followed. Turning her head she saw that someone was behind her but she wasn't concerned, this was a popular short cut. Her higher than average hearing quickly noted that the person was speeding up as she did and slowing to match her pace. For the first time in her life she was glad of all the training she had received as a child because she knew that she could probably win in a fight against this man providing he was alone. She stopped dead. There was a man walking towards her and looking right at her. She was trapped. As the men closed in on her she tried to remember every tiny piece of information she could about fighting but she was panicked and over tired as well as stressed, there was no way she beat two of them in this state.

She had forgotten about the one behind her temporarily, as the one in front stretch out an arm, she stepped back and felt cold, clammy hands clasp her neck. He pushed her against the wall and ran his hand up her body. She did the only thing she could think of and screamed. Instantly he clamped his hand over her mouth. She bit him and he hit her in the face making her mouth bleed. She spat blood in his face and screamed again now fighting like a wild cat as they both tried to contain her.

"I don't think she likes you touching her," said a voice calmly as if he was discussing the weather.

Both of the men's heads turned to see Jack pointing a gun at them casually.

"She deserves it!" spat one of the men. Jack raised an eye brow then his eyes went cold and he hissed. "Really? Well then I guess you deserve a bullet in your brain!" and he clicked a bullet in the barrel. She saw her chance and took it. Her hand slammed into the temple of the closest man as Jack kicked the other in the face. They both lay unconscious. Jack reached for his phone and called for an ambulance. He described where they were and how they could contact him as he had to take his upset friend home. He left them his number and looked at River.

"Well, are you all right?" he asked touching the cut on her lips.

"Yeah I'm fine." She paused for a moment "You gave them your number." She noted and he smiled.

"Yeah I'm gonna report them." He jerked his head towards the men on the floor.

"Ah," she said and then smirked. "This must be new to you, leaving your number somewhere other than phone boxes and toilet walls."

"Thanks." He grinned.

"No. Thank _you. _You know for helping me."

"Any time."

"Not sure what I can do to thank you though." She said cheekily, he smirked.

"Have a drink with me?" She was surprised, he was the guy that everyone knew and most people liked, he wasn't the type who went for her.

"Sure but just as friends I'm sort of in a relationship."

"Sort of?"

"It's complicated" she sighed.

"Tell me," he said and added with a dirty smile, "We could _all_ have some fun!"

**Hope you liked Jack! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi hope you all like the new chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER I sadly don't own Doctor Who or the characters.**

Glancing up from talking she saw the time, she'd been talking to Clara for a few hours. Sighing she stood up and Clara followed.

"I should probably let him explain and give him a chance to apologise." Clara nodded.

"I'll be in my room if you want me." Now alone River was reminded of why she had been angry and felt stupid for overreacting. She changed out of the dress into pyjama shorts and a large t-shirt.

Stepping into the kitchen she found the Doctor sat at the table with two cups of tea. One cup was empty and the other was cold.

"Hey." She said softly taking the seat opposite him and making him jump.

"I, I'm so sorry! I didn't, I didn't mean it like that!" he stammered.

"Shhh I know you didn't. I'm sorry I overreacted." She interjected.

"I made you tea but it went cold." He sounded do upset over this that she laughed he looked up and smiled to see her laughing.

"What?" he said in confusion. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, never mind." She said getting up and placing the mug in the microwave. Yawning she sat back down with the now hot tea.

"Tiered?" he asked.

"Yeah it's almost 2am." He looked mildly surprised at this news. Finishing her tea she stood up and walked in the direction of her bedroom.

"Coming?"

"Sure," he said standing up, taking her waist in his hands and kissing her gently. She kissed him back before pulling him towards her bedroom. He grinned and leaned her against the door kissing her neck, she pulled his bowtie off and pushed his jacket back. Her hands were cold as she unbuttoned his shirt and he shivered slightly at her touch. Leaving his shirt on the floor she slid her hand behind her and opened the door.

XOXO

The next morning Clara opened her door and staggered still half asleep to the console room to answer a ringing phone. About half way there she tripped and found herself outside River's door on the floor with a white shirt, a tweed jacket and a red bowtie.

"Well they made up quickly." She muttered to herself grabbing the clothes, throwing them in the laundry chute and answering the phone at the same time. Only to find that it wasn't ringing it was just an alarm. She didn't recognise the phone and guessed it must be River's. She set the alarm to go off again in 3 minutes time and left it outside River's door.

XOXO

River rolled over and groaned_, what in the hell made me think that "high way to hell" was a good alarm tone? _

Stumbling from bed she opened the door and pressed random buttons until the phone fell silent. She dragged herself to the bathroom and washed her face with cold water. Feeling a lot more awake she made her way back to her room to find that the Doctor was still asleep. She threw a pillow in his general direction as she walked passed the bed to grab a large jumper and some leggings. When he still didn't wake she decided that he probably hadn't slept properly in a while, so she left him.

In the kitchen she found Clara and grabbing a mug of hot chocolate River was halfway towards the door before she invited Clara to join her in the library. Clara looked surprised.

"I didn't even know there was a library."

"Yeah, there are three libraries. One is for the Doctor's personal reading so I don't bother going in there much, mostly it's not of much interest to me. There's my library because he says he can't stand seeing all the inaccurate historical documents I have to use for work and then there's the other library that has ordinary books, though they are in almost every language known if you know where to look. Come on I'll show you," she said almost dragging Clara the room.

River grinned as she saw Clara's eyes widen in surprise.

"Go ahead, look around and call me if you want anything." She said smiling as Clara moved quickly towards the fantasy section.

River headed to the comfy chair and curling up she pulled her worn copy of The Time Travellers Wife from the table beside the chair, it fell open to her page as only old books do. Pilling her hair up in a messy bun, she grabbed her reading glasses and settled down for a good long read. She was still sat there three hours later when she heard someone approach.

"I'm gonna go grab something to eat and a coffee, you want anything?" Clara asked causing River to look at her still full mug of hot chocolate and realise how thirsty she was.

"Nah I should probably come too, the Doctor will be wondering where we are." She said standing up and stretching.

When they reached the control room they found the Doctor sat in the chair waiting, he grinned as they walked in.

"TARDIS told me you'd be here." He said as a response to River's raised eyebrow.

"Just as well, I need to go shopping." Clara said.

"Why?" the Doctor asked as he tapped in some coordinates with River hovering behind him setting them right.

"New coat, shampoo, teabags, nothing very interesting." She answered as she took his place in the chair.

They landed and River walked confidently out the door into a small town full of shops. They spent the next couple of hours wandering round the town, going in and out of hat shops, dragging the Doctor away from Stetsons and fezzes, trying on clothes while the Doctor moaned and in a photo booth as Clara needed a new passport photo. This took ages as River and the Doctor kept making her laugh, giving her rabbit ears or making hand gestures at the camera when Clara wasn't looking. Eventually Clara got a normal photo and then insisted that River and the Doctor should get some silly photos with her. After another fifteen minutes they had a montage of bad but funny photos together. They stopped at Tesco's on the way back to the TARDIS topping up on cereal, jammy dodgers, fruit and other food that the Doctor slipped into the cart while River wasn't looking.

They spilled through the TARDIS doors laughing and joking. In the kitchen while they were putting the shopping away Clara pulled the pictures out a stuck a strip to the fridge smiling.

**Review to let me know if you want more of this sort of chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys hope you liked the last chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Doctor Who or any characters**.

1 month later.

River woke with a start and feeling a sharp jolt in her lower abdomen she ran to the bathroom, which the TARDIS had helpfully moved closer. She knelt beside the toilet and violently expelled the contents of her stomach. She heard someone enter the bathroom after her and cool hands pulled her crazy curls back from her face. After tying up her hair she heard them start to rummage around the bathroom, turn the tap on then off, then it went quiet. When there was nothing left inside her she leant away from the toilet and against the wall, her eyes closed as she tried to find the strength to move and flush the toilet.

"Here." Said Clara gently holding out River's toothbrush, toothpaste, and two glasses of water. As River took the things Clara flushed the toilet and helped her to stand. River rinsed her mouth with one glass, then brushed her teeth and sipped the other glass of water. Leaning against the wall River rubbed her head. She had such a bad headache.

"Take this." River took the paracetamol gratefully.

"You okay?" Clara asked in concern. She had never seen anyone look so ill let alone River!

"Yeah I'm fine, just don't tell the Doctor." She said dreading the thought of him finding out she was ill.

"How do you feel? Like what kind of ill?" Clara asked and River realised that she had never felt ill like this before, the only time she had ever heard of Time Lords getting sick like this was when they were pregnant. But that was impossible.

"Um really tired, I have a headache and as you just saw I feel very sick."

"Probably just a 24 hour bug." Clara said reassuringly. "Let's get you something light to eat." They both moved to the door at the same time and bumped into each other causing Clara to laugh and River to wince in pain as she was hit in the chest.

"Ow! Shit! That hurt." She hissed in pain. Clara looked surprised.

"Early morning sickness, tired, and a sore chest. Anyone would think you were pregnant!" she teased but stopped when she saw River's eyes go wide then fill with tears.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. I can't. I can't have children." River whispered sadly as she blinked furiously.

"Oh, River, I'm so sorry." She said because she didn't know what else to say.

"It's okay." They were silent for a moment.

"I wasn't born like this you know. _She_ took this form me. When I was with Korvarian, she didn't want me to be able to have children. It was another way of making me different. Of hurting me. Even years after she died, I would still not be able to forget her. I don't know what she did or I could probably reverse it. But I know it was meant to last through regenerations." She trailed off.

"It's been a long time River, who knows how long it was meant to last. I think you should check anyway. Just in case."

River let out a long sigh. It had been years since she had entertained the idea of having children. But Clara was surprisingly persistent.

"Fine!" she said giving in quickly as it was a stupid thing to be stubborn over.

"I'll tell the Doctor I want to go shopping again and we'll grab a pregnancy test." She said as she left the bathroom. Now alone River looked in the mirror and tried to remember her last period. She was shocked when she realised it was just over a month and a half ago. She lifted her top and looked at her still flat stomach, she tried to imagine it rounded with a child inside. She couldn't, the idea was so alien to her after all these years knowing that she would never be a mother. She looked herself in the eye.

"Do not get your hopes up. This isn't going to happen!" then she turned and walked out the bathroom.

She walked to the kitchen and sat at the table with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. She heard the Doctor and Clara approaching still discussing where he should take us so we could shop. Clara was on the side of a nice normal shopping centre in somewhere like, Southampton or Plymouth. The Doctor was fighting the side for somewhere cool on a new planet. River was firmly on Clara's side when asked.

They arrived in Southampton and as they began to look around WestQuay Clara made straight for the Boots just outside the shopping centre. She was glad the Doctor had stayed behind to mess with the TARDIS "fixing" something that wasn't broken. They walked through only intending to buy a pregnancy test but stopping in the make-up section. They stayed for a good twenty minutes before Clara decided on a dark pink lipstick and River on a dark green nail varnish and a wine coloured nail varnish. Then Clara dragged her away and towards the tests. Reading through the packaging they picked one that showed how far along you were. River paid for both of their stuff saying that the Doctor wouldn't care, he would just get the TARDIS to print some more. Back in the shopping centre they grabbed the escalators up to the top floor and ate in Pizzahut. They saved some for the Doctor and got another one for some reason that Clara didn't understand and River wouldn't tell.

"Just a feeling we'll need it." She said.

They got back to the TARDIS and as River had predicted there was someone outside the TARDIS. The figure grinned and waved.

**Who is waiting for them? Reviews? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi thanks for reading I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own Doctor Who or the characters.**

The stranger was wearing a belt and suspenders with and infectious grin.

"Hey River, he won't let me in!" Jack called as they drew closer.

"He's still scared from the last time, and can you really blame him?" but Jack had stopped listening and River smirked as he spotted Clara.

"Jack Harkness," he said somehow making the words sound flirty, like an invitation as he held out his hand.

"Clara Oswald." Clara said a bit dazed. River felt a bit bad, maybe she should have warned her but just then the Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS door.

"Jack whatever you're doing stop it." Jack simply smirked.

Later that evening they were all sat in the TARDIS living room with a stack of board games betting on who would win. River and Clara or Jack and the Doctor.

"Whoever loses has to face a forfeit that the other team chooses." Jack said casually making River instantly suspicious.

"Okay let's play twister first." They pulled the game out, it was River verses the Doctor.

"Oh give up, Sweetie, we both know I'm more flexible." He blushed slightly at the implications of her words and she grinned. "This is gonna be easy!"

Clara span the wheel and it landed on a red. River placed a foot on the red circle. 10 minutes later the Doctor was leaning over her to reach his circle, she was doing the crab and now he was hovering directly over her.

"Well this is new." She said with a wink as he glared at her. She pulled a silly face at him and he cracked up laughing falling and squashing her.

"Yeah! We won!" she yelled as she untangled herself from him to high five Clara. As Jack and Clara took their positions either side of the sheet of plastic she noticed that they both kept looking at each other when the other wasn't looking. Spinning the wheel she realised that Jack was purposefully choosing the circles that would get him closest to Clara. Nudging the Doctor, she whispered her suspicions and he frowned.

"He is staying in your room so he can't sneak out." He said under his breath.

"Oh come on! They're adults you know." But agreed all the same. She knew that the Doctor didn't want Clara to get hurt by Jack but River thought that she'd be good for him. Just then Clara came crashing down half on top of Jack.

"You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"You tickled me!" she accused.

"You told me you weren't ticklish." He said smugly.

"And on that note the score stands at one all. Let's play Cluedo."

By 2am the score stood at six-four to Clara and River.

"We shall decide on your forfeit tomorrow, I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She left the room with the Doctor following her, he kissed her goodnight and she climbed into bed a few minutes later.

The TARDIS had added another bed to her room and not long later Jack joined her, as they were drifting off to sleep River thought she heard a clock ticking but she didn't have a clock.

"Jack, Jack. Can you hear that?" there was silence as he listened.

"No there's nothing there." But even so she turned the light on and checked the room anyway. There was nothing.

"Just your imagination." He said but he asked the TARDIS to scan the room to keep her happy. Only after the reading was clear could she sleep.

The next morning she leapt from bed and ran to the bathroom. As she was sick Jack came in and held her hair for her.

"Thanks."

"No problem, reminds me of uni and you getting smashed after those hateful sluts trashed your room."

"Thanks for the reminder. Could you wait outside a moment." He left and she grabbed her wash bag where she had placed the test yesterday. She peed on it and waited for the minutes to tick by. When the time was up she could barely bring herself to look at it.

She took a deep breath.

The little sign read +

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not been too long a wait for this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own Doctor Who or any characters.**

Her mind felt blank, she closed the lid of the toilet, sat down and stared at the tiny red plus sign in disbelief _this isn't happening_ her mind screamed at her but there was no mistaking what the test read. She got to her feet shakily feeling as if the floor could fall out from underneath her at any moment and in her mind part of her world had just shattered around her. She didn't know how to feel. She wasn't happy but she wasn't unhappy, she was just really confused. She pushed the door open and was surprised to see Jack waiting for her with worry marring his handsome face.

"You okay?" he said gently.

"Yeah fine." She replied composing herself instantly out of habit. He raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Really? You don't look fine, you look pretty shitty actually." She scowled at his comment and automatically stuck her tongue out at him.

"So," he said stepping in front of her as she tried to walk past. "What's wrong?"

"Are you gonna pester me until I tell you?" she said sighing dramatically as she pushed him out the way and carried on to her room.

"Yeah. So give in." he said as she sat on her bed.

"I really don't know how to say this but. I'm, I'm pregnant." The words fell out in a rush successfully stunning Jack.

"I don't know what to do! I didn't think I could have children and now this! How am I going to tell the Doctor? We can't have a child. Our lives are too backwards and crazy and dangerous! I don't know a thing about babies or children and I certainly don't know how to be a mother! Jack this wasn't supposed to happen to me. I don't even know if I want it!" her brave face fell and not knowing what else to do she started to pluck at a loose thread in her duvet.

"Hey," he said sitting down next to her. "It'll be okay." He hugged her.

"How am I going to tell him?" she whispered.

"Just tell him, this is the Doctor we're talking about! You practically own him, if you're happy he's generally happy." She laughed and he smiled.

"I don't own him." She paused for a second. "What if he doesn't want it?" Jack looked at her.

"The decision is up to both of you but if you really want this then you'll persuade him and he'll get used to the idea and he'll be glad you persuaded him."

"Can you go get him for me, and you can tell Clara if you see her."

"Sure." Once he was gone she grabbed her diary and hugged it to her chest for a few moments before opening it to look at a drawing of Amy and Rory. "You would know what to do," she whispered. Just then the door opened and she snapped the book shut standing up quickly. He came over looking concerned.

"You alright? You look a bit stressed."

"There's something I have to tell you and I'm not really sure how to say it." She waited a moment and noted that the radio was playing Safe and Sound, it was one of her favourites. He was silent waiting for her. "I'm pregnant." His eyes widened in shock then his face lit up.

"Really?" he said smiling.

"Yeah." She said shakily. But before she could say anymore he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed his on her waist.

"I was not expecting this reaction" she whispered against his lips as he pulled her closer.

"River we're going to have a baby!"

"Yeah I noticed!" she laughed. He slid his hand to her stomach.

"You won't feel anything for about a month." She said but started giggling as he tickled her.

They somehow ended up in the library. River sat on his lap half asleep against his shoulder as he read The Time Travellers Wife aloud.

"_Clare, I want to tell you, again, I love you. Our love has been the thread through the labyrinth, the net under the high-wire walker, the only real thing in this strange life of mine that I could ever trust. Tonight I feel that my love for you has more density in this world than I do, myself: as though it could linger on after me and surround you, keep you, hold you."_

He stopped reading as he realised she was asleep and instead felt himself drift off to sleep.

Clara grinned as she walked towards the library she had just remembered a book she had wanted to read and was going to find it. She stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. Curled up in River's favourite chair was the Doctor fast asleep with River on his lap and a book on her chest. She smiled but left them alone.

River woke to the soft rhythmic beating of two hearts and breathing, looking up she saw that the Doctor was still asleep but she really needed to get something to drink. She eased herself out of his arms and stood silently for a moment.

"Hey, didn't mean to wake you, Sweetie." She said as his eyes opened. He stood, stretched then held his hand out and captured hers.

"What time is it?" he asked yawning.

"Little past 5pm." She answered as they left the library.

Upon reaching the kitchen they were greeted by Jack and Clara.

"Hey, you two took ya time!" River grinned at his inappropriate humour.

"I need to talk you all about something." River started. "As you know I'm pregnant and I'm unwilling to allow my child to be affected by the TARDIS anymore that it already has." She took a deep breath. "I want to move out of the TARDIS for a while because I want my child to have a normal life, the life I never got to have. I want it to go to school, to grow up in a house with a dad who drives them to friends' houses. A mother who goes to work but is home in time to help with homework. I want to have a normal family for a while." River looked at them, willing them to understand.

"There's a house for sale on my street and a flat a few doors down." Clara said with a smile.

"Is this what you want River?" And she knew he was asking if she could really give up the life of danger she lead.

She looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes." The Doctor smiled.

"Then we'll buy the house and we'll put this on hold." He touched the kitchen wall and River could see the sacrifice he was making.

"Sweetie, I would never ask you to give the TARDIS up. You can go out whenever you like just get back within five minutes of when you left."

"I'll take the flat then. Better make me Godfather!" Jack said giving River a hug.

**Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys hope you like the new chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own Doctor Who or and characters.**

A week later they had moved into the house and had repainted the front door TARDIS blue. They had bought a car and despite Rivers protests, they had locked the TARDIS for the next 16 years when, unless there was an emergency in-between that time, it would unlock. She had decided not to return to her job as a lecturer for a while and the Doctor got a job at a nearby university lecturing in whatever was required of him on the day. Clara and Jack had helped them move in and they saw each other most days unless one of them was busy working. Their lives had changed and whether or not it was better they didn't know. It had only been a week but River new the Doctor was missing the stars. River was used to it though, she had spent a long time waiting for the Doctor to come and get her but she had a life outside of him, though she had not mentioned this to Clara, she actually owned a flat and lived near to the Lunar University. She was living the life she had craved as a child and though the Doctor was missing his adventure packed life she knew he wouldn't go back to it now that she was pregnant. He had never said it but she knew he had always hoped she would have a child, she was glad that she finally could.

River forced her eyes open as light streamed through the open window, she stretched and found herself in an empty double bed. She could hear the radio on in the front room and whistling from the kitchen as well as laughter. She dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen finding Jack, Clara and the Doctor making brownies. Jack grinned and handed her a mug of tea.

"You look like you just dragged yourself out a bush!" he said laughing and it dawned on her that she must have makeup down her face and she hadn't bothered to tie her hair up. The Doctor came over and hugged her from behind.

"I think you look beautiful." He whispered in her ear causing her to smile and she tilted her head back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Sweetie." She said and to Jack. "Bite me."

"You're not my type." He said with a wink causing Clara to roll her eyes. The cooker beeped and Clara grabbed the tray of fresh brownies from the oven. The Doctor reached over and tried to take a piece but ended up burning his hand as he ran his hand under the tap River set about making something for breakfast.

"Hey did you hear about them re-burying Richard the III?" asked Jack. River looked up interested.

"No I haven't watched much TV lately."

"Yeah a couple of years ago they found his body in a car park and then they ran tests to see if it was really him and they found long lost relatives to be there at his funeral."

"Oh I remember something about that, I was asked to go to the dig site but I was caught up doing something." This caught Jack's interest River loved to talk about her work and it was extremely unlikely that she had forgotten where she was.

"What was the 'something'?"

"Oh nothing just to do with a painting." She glared at Jack then looked pointedly at the Doctor and mouthed "Spoilers." Jack nodded and let it go.

"The other thing I thought you'd be interested in was that head thing of Nefertiti. What do you think fake or real?"

"Fake. I had to look into it for the Lunar University, so instead or researching it I went back and looked for it. I didn't find it so I used the TARDIS to date it and she proved me right. The University will publish its findings some when.

As a con artist Jack I'm disappointed in you for not spotting a fake." She teased.

"Yeah well it's like the age old argument about whether Cleopatra was really beautiful or if she was ugly but they lied so as not offend her. I for one would definitely like to find out!"

"She was average."

"She was beautiful." Said River and the Doctor at the same time. They turned to glare at each other.

"She was an average looking woman for the time but she needed the people to worship her so she had them believe that she was the incarnation of the goddess Isis and they believed her." Said River hotly.

"She not average looking she was really pretty and she had many offers of marriage and I should know. I was there!"

"So was I!" snapped River.

"Let's just eat the brownies!" interrupted Clara while River and the Doctor continued to bicker.

XOXO

Clara and Jack left around 10pm after a day of painting the living room and River and the Doctor fell into bed after a long day. She lay with her head on his chest and his arms around her. He touched her stomach and she felt him smile.

"Night River."

"Night Doctor."

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys hope you like the new chapter though I'm not sure you'll like me by the end of it. **

**DISCLAIMER I don't own Doctor Who or any characters **

She woke briefly in the night but in the dark she felt his hand tighten slightly over the small bump and smiled, snuggling closer she drifted into sleep.

It was still dark when she woke and something was wrong her stomach hurt and when she touched her hand to her thigh it came away damp and in the gloom she could see that it was dark and slightly sticky. Leaning over she shook the Doctor's shoulder.

"Wake up, I'm bleeding." She said shaking his shoulder harder. His eyes opened and he flicked the light on. Standing up unsteadily she assessed the amount of blood. It wasn't a lot but as she stood she felt it start to run down her leg. She walked to the bathroom grabbing a pair of pants on the way out. She left the door open as she changed her pants and placed a towel on the clean pair. The lighting changed and she saw the Doctor stood in the bathroom door holding a pair of loose fitting trousers and a large jumper.

"River we need to go to the hospital." His expression was calm but behind his eyes he was fighting a storm of pain. She didn't argue but put the clothes he handed her on and he realised that she was terrified.

"Hey." He said softly. "You'll be alright." He kissed her forehead "I'm going to start the car." He said gently seeing that she needed a moment. Without thinking about it she walked back into the bed room and took the necklace that she had had since she was fourteen and placed it around her neck. It was gold made of three circles one inside the other with a small hourglass filled with sand in the middle she tucked it into her jumper.

Stepping out of the front door she felt snow drift into her hair. She crunched over to the car and got in. As the car pulled out onto the main road she felt his hand touch hers and briefly she felt better. Then she drew her knees up and lent against the window. Normally she loved the snow but now, now she could find no joy in it. The radio crackled to life and a tear rolled down her cheek.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

This was the song that had been on the morning she had told him she was pregnant.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

She ran her hand along the small bump and thought bitterly _I couldn't keep you safe._

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

When they arrived the Doctor parked quickly and taking her hand they walked into the emergency ward. As they entered the woman at the front desk smiled and she hated her for it.

"How can I help you?" she asked cheerfully and this was the point that River stopped listening but she caught the word miscarriage and for a moment her whole world span in dizzying circles. She felt the Doctor's arms catch her before she fell. She was taken through to the ward and she had several tests.

"Do you want a coffee?" He asked as they waited tensely for the results.

"I'm not supposed to drink coffee while I'm preg…" She trailed off and she seemed to shrink and he cursed himself inwardly for having been so stupid.

"Hot chocolate then?" this was what he always made her when she had been younger and had been having problems at college. She sat up and her lips quirked upwards slightly, he reached out and touched her hair. He felt her relax ever so slightly under his touch and pulled her gently forwards so that her head was against his stomach and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he looked at her shocked.

"Melody Pond, River Song you have _nothing_ to be sorry for. This is _not_ your fault!"

"Really? You don't think this is the universes way of revenge for me killing you?"

"No I don't and I'll be back in five minutes with that hot chocolate."

_Be back in five minutes _she mused unable to help but think of the last Pond he had said that too. But as promised he was back five minutes later. They sat in silence as they drank.

"Sit with me?" she asked after a while.

"Always." He said and she lay her head against his chest. Half an hour later they were still lead like that when a doctor in a white coat came in. The Doctor got up off the bed and looked the man in the eyes, he turned away from what he saw there. Pity and sympathy. River too was staring at the man intently.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said quietly. "Miss Song-"

"River." She corrected automatically.

"River I'm sorry to tell you that you have had a miscarriage." There was no visible reaction from her but the Doctor saw what this had done to her but he also knew that she would give nothing away in from of a stranger.

"Okay." She said softly. The man placed a hand on her shoulder looking slightly surprised at her lack of emotion. Most people cried or looked shocked or at least looked sad but she looked like he had said something that was of absolutely no interest to her.

"I'm truly sorry." He said gently looking from River to the Doctor. And after a second he turned and left. Her head fell back onto the pillows and her breath came out in a whoosh. She hadn't even realised she was holding it. There was nothing to say, there were no words of comfort they could give each other. She closed her eyes so he wouldn't see what was in her mind, it reminded her of a song she had loved a few years ago.

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

The song was right. There was on where she could hide from the fact that this time she couldn't protect him. Not from her.

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide

"I want to go home." She whispered. As he turned to ask if they could leave she looked up and said.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't make you a dad. I'm sorry that I lost you our child." Her voice was soft and he moved back and hugged her.

"It wasn't your fault."

She turned her head away from him so he couldn't look at her face. She was starting to feel numb.

They made it home within the next hour. It was five am and the snow was still falling. He walked into the house and left her stood on the step. She tilted her face towards the sky. It was grey and blue and purple and absolutely beautiful. Snow kissed her cheeks and she welcomed the crisp cold on her skin. It helped her to feel something.

**Reviews? Also I'm so sorry **


	13. Chapter 13

**This one's a bit weird but I hope you like it. Sorry it's been a while. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER I don't own Doctor Who or any **_**other**_** (Spoilers) characters.**

She woke early and pulled on a jacket over her pyjamas. Glancing over at the Doctor she saw he was still asleep and breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted to be alone. She left silently and as she reached the front door she slid her feet into her worn boots and stepped out onto the empty street. Her breath made little puffs in the air and she smiled slightly as she remembered pretending to be a dragon as a child. _Would my child have ever done_ this she wondered and she felt something inside her break a little. She had felt numb when she got into bed and when she had pretended to be asleep. The Doctor had changed the sheets by the time she had got into bed, he had left her sat on the doorstep watching the stars. She knew he just didn't know what to say and hadn't mean to leave her feeling so lost but still, it hurt that he hadn't realised that she needed him.

She sat down on the steps as she had last night but this time when she looked up instead of glimpsing stars through the clouds she just saw dark grey sky. It was the colour of steel with silver and slate woven in. It reflected her mood perfectly. River stood slowly and began to wander aimlessly towards the TARDIS. They had hidden the TARDIS in the trees of the small wooded area of the park they lived near. She pushed the branch away and touched the side of the mysterious blue box that had appeared as she drew closer. She closed her eyes and pictured the Doctors name in Gallifyen. She felt rather than heard the locks click and the door swung open. She stepped through the doors and felt the familiar hum as the console lit up. She was looking for something but she didn't know what, there was something here that she wanted. Taking a random turn out of the room she came to a hall of doors. Puzzled she pushed on each door only to find them all locked. This was strange she was certain she had never been here and yet she recognised it and more than anything she wanted to get through a door. The door at the end of the hall seemed to glow around the edges and it was like a light had switched on inside her head. She had dreamed of this hall last night but all the doors had opened in the dream, they had had thought codes and she couldn't remember what was in each room. Irritated she tried again to open the end door but it remained stubbornly closed. After just over half an hour of trying to open the door but to no avail she gave in and slid down the door and sat with a soft _thump. _

A little while later she went back to roaming the TARDIS, the door still playing on her mind. Somehow she ended up at the room she had owned as a teenager. It was strange how so much time had passed at yet as she stepped through the door it felt like nothing had changed, there was a jumper hanging over the bed post and a book open on the pillow, a scarf lay over the desk chair and her pencil case had been emptied out onto it in what had been a frantic search for a sharpener. She remembered leaving her room like this and she remembered coming back. But when she came back there was a book on the desk that hadn't been there when she left. River pushed her hand into her jacket pocket and was surprised to find a battered old copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ the story had made her cry the first time she read it and she had loved it ever since, giving it away was hard even though she was giving it to herself.

Dear Melody

This book has taken hours from my life but these are hours that I don't regret, like money time can be spent but unlike money, which you can always get more of, time is trickier and it doesn't last forever it will one day run out for ever. Make your time memorable but for the right reasons.

Xx

River smiled as she remembered coming back and finding this on the desk and it driving her crazy because until this moment she had never know who had left the note.

In the corner of her eye River spotted the pretty old piano that she had taught herself to play, the sheet music for Clair De Lune, Moonlight Sonata, A River Flows in You and Fairytale sat on top of the piano and before she could question herself she felt her fingers picking out the familiar tune for A River Flows in You. It was a reminder of how long it had taken her to learn, it felt nice to see how far she had come, she no longer needed the music in front of her.

She didn't notice the Doctor stood in the doorway as she played and to his surprise she was smiling and for the first time he could see a way passed this. He slipped away before she could notice him and went back to the console room. Just as he reached the room the phone rang.

River looked up from the piano as she heard the phone ringing, sighing she moved to go answer it but as she reached the door it stopped and she noticed that the Doctor was stood with his back to her resolutely ignoring the phone. Before she could speak the message from whoever had spoken clicked on.

"Doc, its Dean. Doc please pick up. You can't just ignore this. You've got to do something and don't give me any of that fixed point crap, I know you can save him. Don't do this Doc. Don't you dare just sit back and watch. Don't you fucking dare! I don't care that you can do this to me but can you really do this to him. To one of the greatest men London has ever known. We need him Doc. At least think of what this will do to his friend. Do you remember? This will destroy him, the only friend the greatest detective in history has ever known. Doc! Doctor! Save him. Save him for London, save him for John!"

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ooops my hand slipped on the keyboard.**

**DISCLAIMER I own none of these characters.**

Standing in the crowded street just outside the hospital looking around was a man with light-ish brown hair in a brown coat and a blue plaid shirt. He was stood calmly watching a second man as he looked around frantically for someone his breathing was fast and he ran towards the ambulance station only to stop suddenly.

Dean's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw someone step up onto the edge of the roof with his phone in hand. The man on the roof had black hair and pale skin it was clear even from a distance that he was watching the man on the ground. Dean looked to his left where the man was stood also with his phone jammed to his ear looking around desperately until he turned around slowly to face the hospital building looking ill as all the colour drained from his face and his lips formed a silent _"No. Please no." _Dean stepped forwards with his phone to his ear he begged the man on the other side to listen and to help. The man on the roof looked backwards over his shoulder and Dean briefly wondered what he was looking at. After what seemed both a lifetime and a few seconds the man threw his phone behind him and the other man on the ground next to Dean looked as if he was going to be violently sick.

"SHERLOCK!" John screamed but it was too late the man on the roof had stepped out into thin air and with is dark coat and blue scarf floating behind him, he fell. As Dean tried to get to the place where Sherlock would have landed, he accidentally pushed John in front of a bike but he didn't stop to help for he thought he had heard something, a whirring sound but he couldn't be sure. He finally shoved his way to the front and saw that he had been wrong. The greatest detective ever to have walked the streets of London was lead dead on the pavement his blood spilling onto the floor. Dean dropped to the floor his hands reaching for a wrist to take the pulse but there was nothing to feel but the still warm skin.

**Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took so long but I love not doing anything and just lying staring at the ceiling too much to write/do school work. **

**DISCLAIMER I don't own any characters. **

River stepped away from the door and walked back to her old room at sat back down at the piano but she could not bring herself to play, her mind was still playing back the message on the answer phone. She ran a hand through her hair and felt an ache of sadness as she realised that something in her relationship with the Doctor had shifted. Just a few hours ago she would have asked why he hadn't answered the phone but she had come to realise that there were things that they couldn't share. Some of these things more devastating than others. She pressed her finger to the first note of Welcome to the Black Parade, telling herself that if he could he would tell her who was on the phone. The door opened as she was just coming to the end of the song and she felt the Doctor pull up a chair next to her as she finished he started to play Moonlight Sonata. He smiled at her gently as she began to play the parts he hadn't learnt yet and for a moment everything felt normal. Then her phone rang. Sighing she pulled it out her pocket, she didn't recognise the number.

"River, don't answer it." The Doctor said suddenly before she could press answer. She looked at him and for a second she thought of ignoring him but she needed to fix their relationship not push him further away by not trusting him. She ignored the call and it rang off soon after but she stayed looking at him waiting for an explanation.

"Doctor what's going on? Who was that?" he didn't answer but stood up.

"I'm going back to the house." He said and he left. Now alone she looked at her phone and tried to recognise the number, it was a London number but that was all she knew. Then before she could change her mind she pressed call and waited. But no one answered feeling disappointed she put her phone down, but almost immediately it got a text. A text with nothing but coordinates, a time and date, signed, DW. She stared at the text deliberating, should she? Should she go to the stranger and find out who they were or should she do as the doctor asked? She didn't know and although her sense of adventure was begging her to act quickly and leave another part of her, a part she didn't know she had anymore, held her back. But wasn't this exactly what she needed? A distraction would be good and this could be the perfect thing. She made up her mind and quickly walked to the console room, she was just finishing putting the time, date and coordinates in when she heard a knock on the door. It almost definitely Jack. She looked at the monitor and sure enough there he was. She tried to wipe the screen behind her but he had already entered the TARDIS, he looked at her and grinned. He didn't know. River looked away as she tried to decide whether or not to tell him but she was distracted from thinking about how to tell him when she realised that he was trying to see the monitor which she had been unsuccessful in wiping clean.

"River, what are you up too?" he said pushing her aside gently.

"You can't tell him that I'm going. Cover for me?" she pleaded with him using her eyes.

"I can't lie to him, he'll never forgive me if I let you go and something happens to you or the baby." Jack said and she winced.

"Please Jack, do this for me. You won't need him to forgive you because he's never going to know you saw me and nothing is going to happen to me. I'll be fine, I'm only going to London." she said and she saw him begin to weaken.

"But if you're _only_ going to London then let me come with you, just to watch your back."

"I don't need you to protect me Jack, in fact I don't need you or Clara and I sure as hell don't need the Doctor!" she snapped and Jack looked slightly shocked, he was used to her quick temper but she had never said anything quite so harsh with so little to provoke her.

"Don't lie to me River, I know as well as you do that you need him." He said quietly.

"What do I need with a husband who half the time either doesn't know who the hell I am and doesn't really want to because all he can think is that I'm a psychopath designed to kill him and destroy everything he loves?" Jack backed away slightly as she advanced on him spitting the words out bitterly and furiously.

"Why would I _ever_ allow myself to need someone who doesn't need me? I _don't_ need him and I _never_ will!" she snarled at him as he continued to back away.

"You might not need him but what about his baby." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew it had been the wrong thing to say. River seemed to shrink in on herself for a moment before she looked him in the eye and he saw a glimmer of insane anger and she grabbed him by the collar, pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "_Get. Out_." She threw him away from her and he stared at her for a moment seeing that his best friend in all the universes had be torn apart. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled a gun from the console where she had left it, left it in happier times, and pointed it at his head.

"Get out before I shoot you and dump your useless carcass on some desolate planet and leave you there." He believed right then that she just might do it but she was his friend and he couldn't bring himself to leave her.

"Okay River I'll leave but can I get what I came here for?" he started to walk towards her, she glared at him but he kept walking he was less than 30cm away when he said, "Can I have a hug?" she didn't react so he reached for her and hugged her, after a moment she allowed herself a few seconds of comfort that his embrace gave her and she hugged him back. A few seconds was all it took, jack hooked what he wanted from the console behind her and pulled back.

"Now leave."

"No." she didn't hesitate as she pulled the trigger and his body fell to the floor, she changed the coordinates and left him on a deserted planet. By the time he came back she would be gone and no one would ever find him, she had doomed him to an eternity of loneliness. She reset the coordinates and with an icy heart she sent the TARDIS to London.

Hot. Burning hot. So hot he could smell his own flesh burning. _You really know how to pick a place you want to leave someone you hate_, he thought as he pulled the soft familiar leather over his hand and onto his wrist. He set the coordinates he remembered and with a soft tug from inside his very being he moved through time and space, he became nothing and everything all at once then he was stood in a crowded street as Big Ben chimed.

**Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this has taken so long! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own any of these characters.**

He stood looking around for a moment before a grin split his feature and he laughed he was back in London for the first in so so long. He began walking and came to the hospital his head turned as a good-looking man turned to watch the path of a second man as the second man looked in horror at the roof of the hospital and Jack watched as the first man also looked and the same horrified expression passed over his face but was quickly masked with a cool calm. Jack moved so that he could see what they were watching and his eyebrows shot up in surprise as he watched a tall man with black hair and a long dark coat stepped up so that he was clearly visible. Jack looked back the first man who had again turned to watch the second man who was talking on the phone, his voice was desperate and Jack understood that he was trying to persuade the man on the roof to come down. Jack looked yet again at the first man and he couldn't shake the feeling that all three of these mysterious people were familiar somehow. But as he was starting to contemplate this, he listened to what the first man was saying on the phone but he couldn't hear from where he was. Then as Jack moved back so that he was facing the hospital and the man on the roof, the man stepped into the air and just before he hit the pavement Jack could have sworn he heard the TARDIS but that wasn't possible, the Doctor was forbidden to interfere with things like this. Suddenly everyone around him sprang to life and as if in a play everyone ran to where the man had jumped and Jack ran with them. He got there but there were too many people for him to see clearly until they hoisted the man's body onto a stretcher and Jack recognised his face. It was Sherlock Holmes. He looked to his left and saw the second man looking sadder and more shocked than anyone else Jack had ever seen. So that must be John Watson. Then he looked too his right and saw the first man watching him, the man beckoned but Jack didn't move, it didn't feel right to leave John on the floor after his friend had just committed suicide. Jack made his decision and went to John.

"Hey," he said softly. "Come with me." It took no persuasion; John had nothing left to lose. Jack walked with him to where the second man was stood waiting.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?" Jack introduced himself but the man just looked at him.

"We should go somewhere more private." The man said and began walking. In a less serious moment Jack might have made a joke. Sighing Jack and John followed although Jack wasn't sure John even realised he was moving or that he was with someone. They walked for several blocks then the man hailed a taxi, Jack stopped paying attention to the roads as he realised that John had blacked out. The taxi stopped outside a black door with slightly chipped paint and a just off centre knocker. He didn't get the chance to read the house number as the man had already opened it. Jack pulled John from the car and swung him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. They stepped into a hall and were immediately greeted by stairs that the man was just disappearing up, Jack followed but he was starting to feel uneasy about this. Why was he here? And he didn't just mean in London. Why was he stood here in a kinda crappy looking flat with John Watson hanging over his shoulder following a complete stranger who didn't seem such a stranger? He should be looking for his friend and yet for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"You commin up or not?" he called from upstairs, Jack sighed again but went up the stairs anyway. He came to a room with a yellow smiley face spray painted on the wall with bullet marks around and through it. A painting of a skull hung nearby and opposite was a fire place and two chairs sat facing each other, Jack didn't need to ask to know whose flat he was in and whose chair belonged to who. Jack turned to face the man who stood beside the smaller less grand of the two chairs. Jack placed John in the chair and checked his airways, then he turned towards the man who was now stood holding his hand out. For the first time Jack had a chance to look at the man. Brown hair in side parting pushed up into spikes and to the right, plaid shirt and a brown leather coat, jeans and boots. His eyes were blue, he had a stubble coming through that suggested he'd been on the road for more than a few days recently. His skin was slightly tan and he was tall, well built with broad shoulders and a smirky kind of mouth.

"My name's Dean Winchester and you, Captain Harkness, have not been easy to find.

**Reviews? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, thanks for reading I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER I own none of these characters**

River woke with a gasp, sweat drenched her skin and she was shaking. She tried to pull herself together but she was feeling incredibly uneasy like she was being watched. Her mind moved through the possibilities methodically like a clock ticking. Tick, she wasn't alone, someone was on board with her. Tock, don't be stupid no one could get into the TARDIS without her knowing. Tick, she had never been alone in the first place. Tock, then why was she only just feeling uneasy? Tick tock, tick tock goes the clock. But she didn't have a clock in this room. She shook her head clearing her crazy thoughts. She tried to remember the dream but all that came to mind was a door, the same door she had been unable to open the night before. She wanted answers and anything was better than sitting in her room scaring herself like a child. She padded towards the hall of doors to find them all still locked. But the door at the end was no longer glowing. She placed her hand against it, feeling its slight warmth and how it bent gently like something breathing. It was black with softly smoothed edges like it was very old and well used. It was black but faded to grey in some places and it had a gold handle in the shape of a lily. It was covered in High Gallifreyen script but for some reason it seemed to repel her eyes every time she tried to read it. The longer she looked the less she could remember about why she was on the TARDIS alone in the first place. Then with a loud whirring the TARDIS jerked pulling her out of her stupor and back into reality. Painful reality. She remembered why she was here but she couldn't make herself angry like she had been. She was back to feeling numb. She was glad numb was safe. As she walked to the console room to see what had happened she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. Long slightly matted curly hair. Blue eyes that looked bloodshot with big dark circles under them. She looked like hell and she wondered if she would ever be able to put herself back together again. Reaching the console room she checked and saw that the TARDIS was still where she wanted it. In the middle of space. Nothing was wrong so she decided to shower. Heading back towards her bedroom she reached her bathroom but turned away, there were too many memories from this room. The time she had persuaded the Doctor that he should let her do his makeup, he'd ended up looking like a clown and chased her around the TARDIS until Jack convinced him to pull a prank on Clara. The time she had taught him how to plait hair. So many memories. Too many. She turned away but stopped as there was a new door. This one opened smoothly and showed a large bathroom that was nothing like the one in her own room. It had everything she needed. She washed her hair then just stood under the water allowing the hot water to work itself into her skin and relax her taunt muscles.

When she was finished she left her hair loose and dressed in red dress with black heels, a belt with a holster and a black floor length coat. She wore black eyeliner and red lipstick. When she stepped out of the TARDIS into darkening London she knew this was exactly what she needed. An adventure.

**Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

Hi** sorry it's been so long. Hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER I don't own Doctor Who or the characters **

*1 day before*

River stepped out on to the street and smiled. Baker Street. _Well well Mr Holmes, what can you possibly want from me? _Her steps quickened as she reached the door noting that the knocker was slightly off center, she considered righting it but she heard footsteps approaching. A small woman with soft brown hair and purple cardigan opened the door. "I'll show you up," she said calmly and River blinked in surprise. Was he expecting her? She kept her step soft and controlled as she walked the short walk to the stairs then up to the flat.

She felt him start to examine her as soon as she walked in but she kept her gaze cool and indifferent. He was sat staring at nothing on the sofa. His hair was short black and curly. His eyes were a brilliant blue but the pupils were dilated to the point where you could barely see the iris. His clothes were dirty and he was unshaven. She stepped forwards, inwardly confused but outwardly, calm and collected. She almost jumped as a voice sounded behind her but she just about kept her body still. "Ah hello, I've been expecting you Miss Malone." She turned to see Sherlock stood behind her dressed in a neat suit _but no tie_ she noted. She turned back to the sofa but the other Sherlock was gone and in her head she felt a familiar fuzzy sensation as if a memory was being blocked. She pushed it away.

She was just over tired.

For a split second she wondered when the last time she had slept was, but swiftly turned her attentions back to Sherlock. "Mr Holmes." She acknowledged with a nod before continuing to study him as he did the same to her. his eyes narrowed in confusion as he studied her. However she refused to give him more information by acting intimidated. "You sent the coordinates?" She carefully asked, watching intently for his reaction.

"Yes, I sent the coordinates." Her eyes clocked onto the movement of his hand as he touched his mouth.

_Liar._

**REVIEWS?**


	19. Chapter 19

Jack looked at the man who had just annonced himself to be Dean Winshester with a mix of surprise and guarded curiosity.

"You've been looking for me?" He asked just to make sure they had the right person.

"Yes Captain Harkness I've been looking for you, people need your help." The man said calmly as Jack surveyed him.

"What do _you_ need my help with, before I agree to help?" Jack said catching that he had not said that he needed help and took the chance to correct him.

"I've been investigating something strange that's been happening on and off in London for hundreds of years and almost daily in Cardiff." Dean said gritting his teeth against correcting Jack. Jack worked to conceal his shock, how had this man found out about the rift in Cardiff?

"What kind of strange?" He asked keeping his voice semi-detatched in order to keep his knowladge to himself this man must believe that he knew next to nothing.

"The kind of strange that makes my readings go off the chart." Dean said pulling out a wad of paper that showed hundreds of bits of data showing what looked like earthquake tremors but that were too big.

"What's this?" Jack asked knowing the answer already.

"They show cracks in time and space or where time has been distorted like someone is manipulating time. I believe that a fictional man might not be 100% fictional." Jack blinked slowly as Dean eyed his reaction. _Shit_ thought Jack _he can't know _

"What made you look for me?" Jack questioned glacing at Dean's intense face and ignoring what Dean had said completely.

"I found some old records, they dated back to the 1900's which was strange as police reports from about 2006 reported the same man, with the same face and the same name as a man who died in the 1900's. A man who reportedly couldn't die. I was understandably interested." He watched carefully for Jack's reaction trying to figure out how much of what he knew was correct. "Then I started to look closer into police records around Cardiff a police woman left and joined a mysterious group of people that everyone knew of but knew nothing about." Jack tensed slightly under Deans watchful gaze, "So I tried to hack the system and I couldn't, it no longer exsited," Jack had never truly appreciated Tosh's skill until that moment when he realised that she must have set the system to delete itself should anything happen to the Hub "and when I asked around no one seemed to have heard anything from this organisation in a while."

"What was the name of this organisation?" Jack asked feining innocence.

"Torchwood. Sound familiar?" Jack shook his head and Dean raised a mocking eyebrow.

"What about a Toshiko Sato?" Jack's lip twitched down in a grimence and Dean pressed further, " Owen Harper, Ianto Jones? Any of these names mean anything to you?" Jack glared at him furiously.

"They're dead, all of them. Torchwood failed, everyone involved died except me." He lied as the thoughts of his dead friends started to press on his mind.

"Are you sure that they're all dead? What about Gwen Cooper?" Dean asked smoothly. He felt bad about being like this but he needed the information much more than he needed Jack to like him. It was a shame under different circumstances they could be friends.

"She went missing and we never found her." Jack said relieved that Dean didn't seem to know where Gwen was.

"That is consistant with the records I found." Jack scowled at him and Dean felt bad again.

"You know Captain I'm sure you and I could solve this if we worked together because you see I'm not just here about the crack although I want to know what that is. Someone I know had gone missing and I need to get them back." Jack looked at him and for the first time he felt he was seeing something real about the man in front of him and to his surprise he felt a stiring of pity.

"Fine, what do you need to know?" Jack asked grudgingly.

"What do you know of a detective named Melody Malone?"

"Nothing at all." Jack answered honestly.

"Then what do you know of fear? What do you know of a creature that moves in the dark. What do you know of a creature that moves so quickly that you blink and you're dead. What I'm really asking is what do you know, Captain Jack Harkness, of angels?


	20. Chapter 20

"So, Mr Holmes, I show up because I receive some mysterious text, only for it to turn out that you sent it to me. I don't believe in gimmicks. I want you to prove it. Prove to me that you sent it." She spoke in a voice full of confidence, enjoying the scene of his straight face gradually slipping away as he panicked. This was all River needed to see, humming once in disappointment she continued. "Right, it's just as I first thought. You didn't send the text." Pausing to take a breath, ready to breach the important subject at hand, "So, moving swiftly onwards, why do you want me to believe that you sent that text? What can you possibly gain from me being here?" As attentive as ever, River scanned his face for any hints as to the true meaning behind this meeting, if it could even be called one.

Sherlock's eyes briefly flickered to the corner or the room and she immediately understood that there was a large possibility that the room, as strangely normal as it appeared to be, was bugged. River casually strolled over to the stoic man, watching him stiffen up as she moved closer until she was close enough to watch the pulse in his neck jump around like a bird trying to escape from the net which it has found itself caught within. She struggled to supress a smirk.

"Am I making you nervous?" She breathed and he stepped back slightly at the feeling of her warm breath on his skin. Chuckling she stepped forward again, but this time brushed past him and walked to where he had looked earlier, shoes clapping against the dusty wooden floorboards. The dust was much thicker in this one area than it was anywhere else in the room. Although the person had clearly aimed to be subtle, it was a clear indicator as to where the bug was hiding. With great ease River pulled out her lipstick, secretly enjoying the brief flash of confusion in the detective's eyes, before removing the concealed knife from its case, instantly comfortable with the new feeling of weight in her hand.

Carefully she cut a shallow hole in the wall and pulled out a small metallic device, red light still glowing. In one fluid motion, the object dropped to the floor where it met its end underneath her heel as it was ground into dust. River broke the silence as she spared a glance at Sherlock. "Now that our little guest has been taken care of, care to tell me why you want me here, else I'm leaving." He was surprised by her directness, but the underlying message in her tone enabled him to see that she meant what she said. Pushing his pride aside, he cleared his throat and began.

"I need your help."

Yet not four words in to his speech and he was interrupted. "I don't care about helping you. Sounds rather boring." Taking a step towards the door, she felt a spark of anger ignite inside her when he tried to grab her arm. She neatly dodged around him, pulling her gun out to point it directly at him. "Don't ever try to touch me again!" She spat and immediately he took a hasty step backwards. She was perplexing; one moment she was calm and almost friendly, the next she was savage and completely unreasonable. It caused a question to arise in the detective's mind, was she really the woman he thought she was?

Opting to try again, he began once more "I need your help." And once again she interrupted him. "I still don't care; I don't want to help someone. I simply want a distraction. But can you provide me with that Mr Holmes?" Sherlock only just refrained from asking her what she wanted a distraction, before remembering John's lecture on when it was appropriate to pry into other people's lives, plus he could tell from her face that if he pissed her off any more, he was going to be a dead man. As he watched, her eyes narrowed a bit more. Definitely a dead man.

Mirroring River's earlier action, his eyes narrowed as he tried to read more information about her, yet came to a dead end once more. He could get nothing from her except the evident emotions scribbled across her features in a fiery red that just screamed "furious" and an ocean blu of being deeply upset. The only thing he could really deduce was that River was mad enough to do some serious damage.

Considering her earlier statement, Sherlock was only left with one sentence of suitable words. "I think I can do that Miss Malone." He paused and when she remained silent he decided to continue where he left off when he was interrupted. It was a simple statement, but carried the weight of a man who knew that his time was fast approaching.

"I'm going to die."

Wide eyes snapped up to meet his as she realised that in her memory he hadn't died yet. "Have I got your attention now?" He asked one eyebrow quirked upwards, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. His tone was devoid of any emotion as he mocked her earlier words." Or am I still boring you?"

Her gun still held in her hand, showing the subtle traces of trembling, she stepped further away and slowly sat down in his seat. She watched as he moved carefully to sit opposite her. "No. Now Mr Holmes you have my attention completely," she eventually admitted, breaking the heavy silence hovering over them. "Just as I believe I have captured yours." She added casually and his eyes flickered from her face to the gun in her hand.

"There is a short story behind why I think I'm going to die, would you like to hear it? Or would that bore you too much?" Narrowing her eyes at his evident mockery, she preceded to nod her head as an indication for him to continue. Sherlock told her that he believed that a man, if he was sane enough to be called a man, called Moriarty was going to try to threaten the people Sherlock cared for. The reason behind it was to force him to commit suicide. River's mind was racing as her mind continued to repeat the fact that she knew he hadn't died yet. So there was clearly a purpose for her being here. No such thing as coincidence, the universe is rarely ever that lazy. "Will you help me Miss Malone?" Although the voice was steady, his eyes portrayed how desperate he really was. In a voice that matched his own she replied.

"Yes Mr Holmes. I believe I will."


End file.
